<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Shadow by Shinku130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364410">Lost Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130'>Shinku130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, struggling OC, unknown pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always been alone. Without purpose, since that day. After all she is a shadow without a light and a very lonely one. That is until she meets someone who shows her many lights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Hello! This is my first ever fanfic for Boku no Hero Academia. I was inspired to work on this again thanks to the beautiful fanfic written by Nana called Ignited! I highly recommend go reading it! I apologize for any OOCness for the characters. I own none of the characters except my Cari Reyes. Enjoy!)</b>
</p>
<p>      <i> “Without light there can be no shadow, without shadow you have no light. Remember that well, Mija.” The man explained as he looked down at his daughter.</i></p>
<p>	<i>“Yes, papa! I’ll remember!” the little girl exclaimed happily as she sat up from her bed and hugged her father.</i></p>
<p>	<i>However, the scene changed, she was drowning with hands wrapped around her small throat. Blackness clawed at her vision as she tried to breath and a haunting demon like voice called spoke sinisterly,</i></p>
<p>	<i><b>“En el río es donde descansaràs. Mi Hija.”</b></i></p>
<p>	<i>She screamed, allowing the burning water to enter her lungs before all went black, she could hear a familiar male voice calling out in complete worry,</i></p>
<p>	“Cari! Wake up! Cari!!!”</p>
<p>	Eyes snapped open meeting with worried brown eyes. Cari used her arms to allow herself to sit up in her bed, her eyes glancing at the large mirror that was attached to her dresser. Four glowing red eyes stared back at her with fear glittering in them. Quickly she turned her attention to the man that was sitting on her bed, his large hands rested gently on her shoulders before he spoke softly,</p>
<p>	“Another nightmare?” </p>
<p>	Cari looked down shamefully, her clawed hands curled tightly on the covers, she could see that they had caused large holes. It was then her guardian gently used his knuckle and tapped her forehead to get her attention before he spoke once again,</p>
<p>	“Come. I believe I have some lemon balm tea that will help sooth your troubled mind.”</p>
<p>	As soon as he stood from her bed, Cari pushed the covers back allowing her feet touch the ground. Cari adjusted her night gown, allowing the dark blue fabric to fall over her legs and feet once again. She then began to follow him out of the room and down the long hall until the eventually arrived at the large kitchen area.</p>
<p>	“Sit. I’ll prepare the tea.” He softly commanded her to do.</p>
<p>	Cari simply nodded, as she walked over to the table and sat upon the chair closest to the kitchen. She quietly listened as he rummaged around the kitchen, placing a kettle of water upon the stove and allowed the fire to heat up the water. It’s then that he re-entered the dinning room area, however, instead of sitting down he walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a white board and maker before returning to the table. Cari glanced up at him as he held it out to her. She took with shaky hand before she quickly began to jot down a message and held up the board for him to look,</p>
<p>	*Thank you, Tio Hanzo. I am sorry for disturbing your slumber. *</p>
<p>	Hanzo simply waved off her apology as he spoke once again with a slight annoyed tone, “You have nothing to apologize for, little one. I am happy to help you wake from your nightmares.”</p>
<p>	Cari erased her previous reply before writing another one, raising the board once more, *What is wrong? You seemed annoyed, *</p>
<p>	Hanzo let out a tired chuckle as he responded,” I cannot hide anything from you, <b>chīsana kage</b>. My<b> ani</b>, Genji, will be coming over tomorrow.”</p>
<p>	Though she knew Hanzo couldn’t see it, she smiled happily knowing that her other uncle would be over tomorrow. Both men in the same room brought her joy and often made her forget her past. Quickly, Cari began to erase and write once more,</p>
<p>     <i>*He is always coming over, Tio Hanzo. What’s so bad about this time? * </i></p>
<p>       She watched as Hanzo grimaced as he replied with a disgruntled tone,” He is bringing over that stupid cow man over.”</p>
<p>        If Cari could cackle out loud, she would have, after all she knew exactly who would be coming over and when he did it promised to be a good day. Before anymore could be said on the subject the sound of the kettle erupted from the kitchen. Hanzo grumbled as he got up from the table and reentered the kitchen. Cari could hear him rummaging around for several moments before emerging once more with a delicate tea set. He placed the tea in between them, he poured tea into one of the cups before handing one of them to her. Cari gently cradled the cup in her hands, nodding her thanks to Hanzo. Cari lifted her cup to her face, she could feel the surface of where her mouth would have been if she was normal, shift allowing her to form an actual mouth. </p>
<p>        Bringing the cup to her lips, she took a sip being mindful of her sharp teeth. The warm tea began to slowly soothe her body, she glanced over at Hanzo. She could see that the tea was also relaxing him as well, it was then that she noticed that his dragon tattoo on his right arm began to glow faintly, something that often occurred when he was truly relaxed. </p>
<p>       Both sat in the quiet silence of the dining room with only the moon light entering through the open sliding doors that lead to the back garden. Once they finished their tea, Hanzo quietly got up once more before quietly speaking,</p>
<p>      “It is a calm night. Tomorrow we will need more tea. Will you be able to go to the old shop to collect more for me, <b>chīsana kage</b>?”</p>
<p>       Cari bobbed her head happily as she stood up from her seat and gave Hanzo a salute. This caused him to chuckle,</p>
<p>       “Good. Now off to bed. My dragons shall guard your sleep tonight.”</p>
<p>        Cari quickly walked over to him, hugging him around his waist before returning to her room. Just before she returned to her bed she walked over to the mirror, staring at her reflection, her eyes darkened slightly as she took in her appearance. Her face appeared like a demonic mask, four eyes, with two large horns exiting her forehead curving around her head slightly, there was no other features, no mouth or nose or any distinguishing features that once reminded her of her human features. Even her ears were not rounded but pointed at the top. Not wanting to look at herself any longer she gently brushed her short black hair from her face and returned to bed. Once she was back under the covers, she curled herself into a ball before allowing the drowsy effects of the tea to hit her and soon she was off to a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>         The sun began to peak over the horizon allowing the sky to be filled with many beautiful colors. Despite the curtains within her room, the sun managed to enter through a small crack causing Cari to stir awake. Knowing that she was not going to return to sleep, she got up and began to dress for the day. She donned her normal clothes that consisted of a long black sleeved shirt, pair of long jeans and simply black tennis shoes. After she had put on her shoes, she quickly went to the nearby rack that was sitting by her closet door and grabbed her black long dovetail gothic trench coat. She then grabbed her lucky dark purple scarf, placing it over her head, being mindful of her horns, and wrapped the scarf around her neck before exiting her room.</p>
<p>          Once she entered the kitchen, she was greeted to the normal sight of Hanzo preparing breakfast. Hanzo noticed her instantly, quietly greeting her,</p>
<p>          “Good Morning, Cari. I trust the rest of your sleep was dreamless?”</p>
<p>           Cari nodded her head as she walked over to her normal seat, as soon as she sat down she was served a small bowl of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled salmon with a side of her favorite kobachi. She looked at up at Hanzo in thanks which caused him to pat her head and say,</p>
<p>           “Eat. Don’t forget you promised to go get the tear for me today.”</p>
<p>           Cari nodded once more before she grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat. It was then that Hanzo had sat next to her and began to eat his meal as well. After they had finished eating, Cari stood to gather dishes up and to take them to the kitchen, however, she was stopped by Hanzo. He simply took the dishes from her with his left before speaking,</p>
<p>           “I can do this. Go grab your wallet and I will give you some money for the tea.”</p>
<p>           Cari looked up at him with a hint of an owlish look, but simply nodded her head before she quickly walked over to where her wallet, grabbing it, and turned back to head into the kitchen. Hanzo had placed the dishes in the sink, he turned grabbing the money that was in a nearby jar and handed it to her. Cari blinked in confusion as she noticed that he had given her too much and looked at him questionably.</p>
<p>           Chuckling he spoke,” Do not think I didn’t see you looking at the small statue the shop had. Go ahead and buy it. You have done well in your studies and in your training.”</p>
<p>            Cari beamed up at him, quickly launching herself into his arms, nuzzling herself deep into his chest. Hanzo chuckled one more, petting the top of her head before ushering her toward the door. After bidding him goodbye, Cari began to make her way down the street minding the people that surrounded her as she entered the shopping district. Eventually, she came upon an old shop that read ‘Natsu’s Tea Palace’. Cari entered the shop, despite it being small, she could see that it had a homey feel to it. She instantly took notice to the elderly woman that was humming and was placing jars of tea leaves into their appropriate jar. Cari walked up to the desk and rang the small silver bell that was sitting on top of the counter.</p>
<p>            The is caused her to turn to face Cari, as soon as her aged hazel eyes landed on her, a smile graced her features as she bubbly speak,</p>
<p>             “Oh ho! Will if it isn’t little Cari. How are you doing today dearie?”</p>
<p>              Cari simply gave her a thumbs up to show that she was doing well, which caused the elderly woman to laugh before continuing the conversation,</p>
<p>              “Let me guess, that old dragon is low on tea again, eh?”</p>
<p>              Cari nodded her head, it was then that elderly woman turned around, grabbing a small box from a nearby shelf and quickly made her way to the familiar leaves. With wizened hands she began to fill the box to the top with the tea leaves. She then covers them with the lid before returning to her and places the box next to the register.</p>
<p>               “Was there anything else you needed dear?” She asked with a warm smile.</p>
<p>               Cari looked down at the money in her hands after a few moments of deliberating she looks back at the elderly woman and points to the small blue dragon that is protecting a deep red stone.<br/>
The elderly woman cackles before grabbing another small box and gently boxes the statue up. As she is ringing everything up there is the sound of a commotion coming from outside that draws not only Cari’s attention, but the elderly woman’s as well. Quickly, Cari makes her way outside to see two high school boys seemingly ganging up on a middle school boy. Cari’s eyes narrowed as she began to make her behind the boys, unaware that she caught the attention of another.</p>
<p>                “Aw! Is the little brat going to cry?” One of the bullies mocked the middle schooler.</p>
<p>                  However, once she stood behind them Cari began to stare into the back of their heads, she could feel the shadows that were close behind her begin to stir. Once the bullies instantly froze at the drop of not in temperature, but from the dark aura that seeping into their line of sight from behind. Slowly the boys turned to face Cari only to see her fearsome glare and instantly screamed in a very feminine manner before running away. Cari blink in surprise, letting out a silent sigh, she picked up the young boy’s bag and handed it him.</p>
<p>                  “T-thank you! You saved me! I gotta go by Hero-san!” he said bowing quickly before he too ran off.</p>
<p>                Cari allowed herself to tilt her head before slumping her shoulders slightly, just as she turned around, she was greeted to another student staring at her with a almost starry look. When their eyes met, she was surprised that his too were red though unlike hers they didn’t glow. Noticing Cari’s staring seemed to snap him out of his trance and raced over to her and began to boisterously speak,</p>
<p>               “That was so manly!! The way you scared those high schoolers away and for defending that middle schooler! My name is Eijiro Krishima! What’s yours!?”</p>
<p>            Cari was at a loss, unsure of how to proceed since she consciously became mute and wasn’t used to anybody running up to her to befriend her. Thankfully the elderly woman had stepped outside before laughing at the sight of utter confusion and distress written on Cari’s face.</p>
<p>            “That young girl is Cari Reyes and she’s mute. Come on in here you two and I can give you some paper so you an answer this boy’s questions.”</p>
<p>             Cari looked down at being mentioned she was mute. It was that Kirishima quickly spoke again,</p>
<p>           “Cari Reyes sounds like a manly name! You’re mute? Is it because of your quirk? Oh! Right let’s head inside so Granny can give your paper to write on!”</p>
<p>           The dark-haired boy grabbed Cari and dragged her back into the store much to her dismay and utter confusion on why anybody with a brain would want to know her. Though she couldn’t help the feeling of hope for gaining a new friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Shadow's Friend?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cari was confused and in a daze, when Kirishima had finally released her. By then the elderly woman had a notebook and pen at the ready before handing it to her. Cari takes them from her still in a slight daze before she glanced over at Kirishima and then back at the blank paper in front of her. She was unsure of what to do, however, the sudden pain on the top of her head caused her to drop both of the items and hold her head. Cari looked at the elderly lady with betrayal written in her eyes as she stared at her.</p>
<p>	The elderly lady cackled as she spoke in bubbly voice, “Why don’t you introduce yourself properly, little shadow?”</p>
<p>	Cari nodded quickly as she grabbed the notebook and pen once again and began to quickly write on it before showing Kirishima the notebook,</p>
<p>	<i>* Hello. My name is Cari Reyes. It is not to meet you, Kirishima-san.* </i></p>
<p>	Cari instantly noticed the elderly woman facepalm, while shaking her head. Kirishima let a boisterous laugh, the elderly woman grabbed the nearby roll of paper and raised it toward her. Instinctively, Cari’s shadows covered her body completely and raised as if she was cat scared out of her mind. When the elderly woman put the roll of paper down, Cari calmed down causing herself to become just a large lump of shadow. It was then Kirishima let out another laugh before walking over to Cari and pulled her up, by her shoulders and began to ask,</p>
<p>“You can just call me Kirishima! Tell me about your quirk, Cari!”</p>
<p>At the mention of her quirk, Cari instantly returned to her normal state before picking the notebook and pen she dropped in fear before hesitantly she began to write a simple message.  She turned the notebook around allowing Kirishima to see,</p>
<p> <i>*My quirk is nothing special. I can control shadows that is all. What about you?*</i></p>
<p>Kirishima grinned before he responded enthusiastically,” Thats so manly! Don’t say your quirk isn’t special it’s a whole lot cooler than mine! My quirk isn’t as cools as yours. I can harden any part of my body. It is not that great.”</p>
<p>At his words, Cari narrowed her eyes at him before taking the notepad and slaps him on the head, causing Kirishima to let out a surprised yelp. As he placed his hands over her head as he stared at her in surprise watching as she quickly scribbled something down.</p>
<p>
  <i>*If I am not allowed to say that my quirk is nothing special then you are not allowed to say that your quirk isn’t great!*</i>
</p>
<p>Kirishima blinks in surprise before allowing himself to grin brightly at her. Cari then casts her eyes toward the clock allowing her eyes to widen at the time, not realizing that she had spent nearly an hour at the shop. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Its then that the elderly lady began to laugh before she responded,” Don’t worry about that old dragon- “</p>
<p>However, she was cut off when the familiar voice of Hanzo gruffly echoed through the small shop,</p>
<p>“Who are you calling old dragon, Chiyo-san?”</p>
<p>Cari jumped slightly, turning to face Hanzo, his eyes landed on her shimmering with concern. Cari began to fumble with the notebook to explain what had happened and why she had taken so long when Kirishima quickly jumped in happily,<br/>
“That’s a manly tattoo!”</p>
<p>This caused Hanzo to turn his head toward Kirishima, raising an eyebrow, he responded coolly,</p>
<p>“I thank you. May I ask who you are and what you are doing with my niece?”</p>
<p>Kirishima stood straighter, bowing to him as he responded, “My name is Eijiro Kirishima and I am a friend of Cari’s!”</p>
<p>This caused Hanzo to straighten up a bit before his glanced over toward Cari, who was looking down at the ground sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Oh? When did you meet, Cari? Hanzo asked coolly though his eyes narrowed slightly<br/>
.<br/>
“Oh, knock it off, old dragon! Let the two children be children! Besides isn’t it nice for Cari to actually have a friend!” Chiyo cut into the conversation.<br/>
Cari could see Hanzo’s right eye twitch slightly, knowing that he was slowly getting angry.</p>
<p>“Cari, return to the house, I am sure Genji and… McCree will be arriving soon. I’ll follow as swiftly as I can. I must have words with Chiyo-san.” Hanzo grumbled as his tattoos began to glow slightly showing his agitation.</p>
<p>Just as Cari nodded her head, she turned to face Kirishima and bowed to him apologetically. Standing straight she turned to leave the shop, exiting the shop she allowed her shoulders to sag slightly. Feeling the shadows begin to stir along with the demons that they brought with them, were beginning to stir. Cari quickly took a calming breath, as she began her trek back to her home, she could hear footsteps quickly approaching from behind her. Cari didn’t increase her pace, when the person got closer, Cari quickly turned around to face the person. Her shadows sprouting from her back as if they were tentacles, and she was ready to fight, however, her shadows instantly disappeared when she realized that it was just Kirishima, who was staring at her in awe again.</p>
<p>“That was so cool!!”</p>
<p>Cari simply blinked in surprise, once again she was unsure of what to do, after all she was used to people running away from her, not running toward her. She tilted her head in question wondering why he was following her, Kirishima noticed her confused look and couldn’t help, but liken her to a puppy.</p>
<p>“You’re wondering why I am here, right?”</p>
<p>Cari instantly perked up, nodding her head as she waited for him to answer her question. Kirishima snickered before he responded,</p>
<p>“Your uncle told me that I could stay over and that it was unmanly of a man to allow a woman to walk alone.”</p>
<p>Cari gave Kirishima gave him a blank look in disbelief at the fact that Hanzo would simply allow someone that she had just met over. However, she decided to go with it, nodding her head she turned herself around and continued the trek home with Kirishima walking next to her.</p>
<p>“Is your house close?” Kirishima spoke up after a few minutes of silence.</p>
<p>Cari glanced over at him, before she nodded her head and pointed a clawed finger at the medium temple house that was gated up. Kirishima gaped as they approached the front gate, Cari simply walked through the opened gate and toward the front of the house. Cari began to pat her pockets for the key and when she found it, she unlocked the front door and stood to the side to let Kirishima to enter.</p>
<p>“You first! It would be unmanly of me to go first!” Kirishima exclaimed as he walked behind her and held the door for her.</p>
<p>Cari tilted her head slightly, closing her eyes as she let out a silent sigh before opening them back up. She wasn’t sure what to make of Kirishima, for he seemed to throw everything she believed out the window. Deciding not to dwell on it, she entered the house after sending him a thankful look. As she entered the entryway, Cari made sure to remove her shoes before stepping onto the wooden floor, Kirishima followed suit.</p>
<p>“This is such a manly house! How many rooms are there?” Kirishima asked as he turned to look at Cari with sparkling eyes.</p>
<p>Cari had to think for a moment before she held up five fingers, which caused his eyes to widen slightly.</p>
<p>“Wow!! Is there a game room?” He asked excitedly.</p>
<p> 	Cari couldn’t help the feeling of warmth coming from her chest at the feeling of maybe actually having a friend. Cari nodded her head, before signaling him to follow her. They walked down a familiar path, with the kitchen, dining room and the side entrance of the house were on the right. On the left was the living room, on the wall was a decently sized tv as well as several console games.</p>
<p>“Holy crap!! This is so awesome!” Kirishima exclaimed giddily before grabbing Cari by the wrist once more and dragged her toward the area.</p>
<p>Cari managed to dig her feet into the floor to try and stop him, however, due to the fact neither of them had any type of traction, this caused Cari to fall backwards and with her weight she wound up taking Kirishima down with her. Unfortunately, Kirishima landed on top of Cari knocking the wind out of her. Realizing that he was, Kirishima quickly scrambled to get off of her while apologize profusely and helping her up. Cari waved it off, before grabbing his hand, guiding him back toward the kitchen. She grabbed her white board and marker before walking back over to Kirishima and quickly wrote a message on it.</p>
<p>
  <i>*You can stop apologizing. If anything, I should be apologizing for stopping you suddenly. Did you want anything to drink or any type of snacks? *</i>
</p>
<p>Kirishima grinned brightly as he responded,” You have any soda and popcorn?”</p>
<p>Cari nodded her head before shifting the white board underneath her right arm, she then headed toward the fridge opening it up and grabs two soda cans. After closing the fridge, she looks over at Kirishima who had noticed the archery practice dummies that were set up.</p>
<p>“What’s this area for?” He curiously asked as he took one of the soda’s Cari was offering.</p>
<p>Cari walked out onto the walkway, and sat down, setting the soda to her side before she began to clean the board and began to rewrite her response,</p>
<p>
  <i>*This is where <b>Tio</b> Hanzo and me practice our archery. *</i>
</p>
<p>“That’s amazing!! What’s <b>Tio</b>?” Kirishima asked with a hint of confusion.</p>
<p>Cari blinked before quickly writing her response,</p>
<p> <i>*It means uncle in Spanish. I know how to speak English, Spanish and Japanese. *</i></p>
<p> 	“Holy crap! You are smart and strong! You should apply for U.A. High School! You would an awesome hero!” Kirishima gushed as he sat down next to Cari<br/>
.<br/>
Cari blinked in surprise at the suggestion, but she cast her eyes downward and once more her shoulders sagged as she slowly wiped away her writing and shook her head. She wrote once more, allowing Kirishima to read it once she finished and was holding it to her chest,</p>
<p>
  <i>*No… I don’t think I have what it takes to be a hero…*</i>
</p>
<p>Kirishima frowns at her response, however, before he could ask anymore, they heard the front door open and three sets of footfalls echoed in the house. Kirishima’s eyes widened as he was greeted to the sight of two heroes that were known heroes.</p>
<p>
  <b>(Here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it! I tried really hard to try and keep Kirishima in character, but I apologize for any OOCness! Once again I want to thank Nana and her wonderful story called Ignited I would definitely recommend reading it! Thanks again for reading!)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shadow's Family and Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cari watched as Kirishima stared at the two men, stunned to silence, Cari blinked before turning to greet the two familiar faces. Quickly, she cleared off her board and began to write one more before showing it to the two men,</p>
<p>
  <i>*Hello McCree. Good day, Crimson-san*</i>
</p>
<p>“Howdy, Cari. What did I tell you about calling me Jesse?”</p>
<p>Crimson Riot simply chuckled as he spoke with amusement,” Now, Now no need to get testy, cowboy. And who is this little shadow?”</p>
<p>Cari looked at Kirishima waiting for him to introduce himself, however, he appeared to be staring at Crimson Riot with awe and admiration glittering in his face. Realizing that Kirishima wasn't going to answer and she quickly began to erase and write an answer.</p>
<p>
  <i>*This is Eijiro Kirishima. He’s my new friend I met today. *</i>
</p>
<p>“Kirishima, eh? You have a very manly name,” Crimson Riot stated which caused Kirishima to snap out of his trance.</p>
<p>“T-Thank you, sir!” Kirishima stuttered out as he quickly got up to take a bow. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about bowing to this guy-" McCree started, but was cut off when a white board popped into his line of sight,<br/>
*So, what brings you and Crimson-san here today? *</p>
<p>McCree tilts his hat with a slight smirk before he responds with a chuckle,</p>
<p>	“Riot an I am goin to be sparring a bit.”</p>
<p>	“You mean to settle a bet that you brought up?” A familiar smooth voice with a slight robotic tone.</p>
<p>Cari instantly ran over to the new comer and hugged him around his waist before letting him go and quickly writes on her board,</p>
<p>*Hello Tio Genji! How have you been? Any new adventures to tell?*</p>
<p>Genji let out a chuckle as he patted her head before responding calmly,” Much has happened. I will gladly tell you about them.”</p>
<p>“Ya should tell her about the woman who got ya to wear pants,” McCree snickered, which caused Cari to tilt her head in confusion before taking in Genji's new look.</p>
<p>Genji was wearing, a grey jacket that seemed specially made for it, his left pectoral was showing, all the way up to his shoulder, revealing his cybernetic parts. With the left sleeve covering most of the cybernetic arm. The right arm’s sleeve stopped above his elbow showing off the silver plating of his cybernetic arm. He was also wearing black pants what went down all the way to the upper portion of his lower legs. From underneath his pants , Cari could make out some type of leggings, but they had bright green strips along the sides. </p>
<p>“Are really a cyborg!? That’s so manly!” Kirishima jumped in causing Genji to cast his eyesight toward him.</p>
<p>Cari quickly began to scribble out, *This is my friend, Kirishima! I just met him today!*</p>
<p>Genji hummed in acknowledgement as he responded back to Kirishima,” Thank you Kirishima. Yes, I am a cyborg.</p>
<p>"Genji then turned to Cari before speaking with an obvious happiness,” I am glad to see that you are making friend, Cari.”</p>
<p>Cari gave the man a closed eye hum, just then the sound of the front door opening and closing before Hanzo came into view with a thoughtful look. However, it was soon wiped off his face the moment he spotted the people in his home.</p>
<p>“Greetings, Genji, McCree, Crimson-san. What brings the three of you here?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes at the shaggy brunette cowboy, who obviously had a glint of mischievousness, in his brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Riot and I were just going to use your backyard for sparring. He and I got a bet over who would come out on top,” McCree responded his accent thickening slightly from glee.</p>
<p>“Very well. I’ll be your mediator. I don’t trust you after last time,” Hanzo stated as his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>Crimson snickered as McCree placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt before responded,</p>
<p>“Alright. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Cari watched was the three of them went off into the field, however, Genji remained with Kirishima, and Cari.</p>
<p>“While they fight it out. Shall we go inside, I could use some of your wonderful tea, Cari.” Genji stated as his green vizard turned slightly to face Cari, who looked up at him innocently before nodding her head.</p>
<p>Cari then turned to Kirishima who was watching the men begin to spar with glee, she gently tapped Kirishima on the arm gently making him jump slightly. When he turned his attention to her Cari was writing a quick message before showing him,</p>
<p>
  <i>*Would you like to have tea with myself and <b>Tio</b> Genji? *</i>
</p>
<p> 	As much as Kirishima wanted to watch his idol spar, he also wanted to spend time with his new friend and so nodded his head. He watched with a bit of amusement as Cari’s eyes lit up with happiness before she bounded inside the house toward the kitchen to begin making the tea. Genji chuckled slightly before he quietly spoke to Kirishima,</p>
<p>“I hope that you and Cari will be friends for a long time.”</p>
<p>Kirishima looked at Genji with confusion as he watched the cyborg follow Cari inside the house. Kirishima lagged slightly, looking at the three men that were still outside before quickly turning around and followed Genji inside. Cari happily bounced around as she set the water onto the gas stove and turned it on. As the water boiled, she quickly went over to the shelf that held the tea and began to look through them to find the tea Genji enjoys. Once she finds the tea, she pulls it out and set it down on the counter before looking around the cabinets for her favorite tea set. When she looked up, Cari could feel herself give the tea set a blank look when she realized that she wouldn’t be able to reach it.</p>
<p>She allowed her shoulders to slump, her eyes looked around hoping to see a ladder, but couldn’t see one. Taking a deep breath, she slowly allowed her shadows to wake, her own shadow darkened allowing a single tentacle like appendage emerged from it, and went up and grabbed the set. Slowly she brought it down, setting it onto the counter, as soon as her shadow retreated, Cari closed her eyes as voices began to echo in her head. Her sharp claws dug into her hand nearly piercing the skin, however, just as quick as they came, they disappeared as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Cari jumped slightly, before turning to see Kirishima standing there with a look of worry on his face.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” He asked with a hint of worry.</p>
<p>Cari blink before nodded her head, as she tilted her head questioningly, which Kirishima instantly knew what she was trying to say. Grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, he spoke again,</p>
<p>“I just wanted to see if you wanted help.”</p>
<p>Cari’s eyes lit up happily as she nodded her head, gently she took his hand and began to show him what he needed to do. Kirishima nodded, soon the two exit the kitchen with tea, Cari set down Genji’s tea before she sat down across from him while Kirishima sat next to him. As Cari brought the tea up to her face, she allowed her shadows to ripple to allow her mouth and nose to form once more, and began to drink tea after she blew a small amount of hair to cool it down. Her eyes glanced up, she could feel her cheeks heat up slightly as Kirishima stared at her in awe.</p>
<p>“Little shadow, have you thought about returning to school?” Genji asked quietly, with a bit of amusement.</p>
<p>Cari froze midway from taking a second sip, before placing the cup back down onto the table, allowing her eyes to stare down at the green tea in her cup. Her shadows had once again covered her lower face, it was then that Kirishima spoke again with happiness,</p>
<p>“She should try and go to U.A. High School with me!”</p>
<p>Cari simply gripped her cup tighter, before Genji spoke once more,” I think that would be a good idea. Maybe there you can finally find the peace you have been seeking there... “</p>
<p>Cari looked up at Genji, before looking back down at her tea, unsure of how to feel about what they were suggesting. </p>
<p>“I normally do not agree with my <b>ani</b>, but I believe he is right. After all I believe you will do well there.” Hanzo spoke from behind Cari, causing her to jump and her shadows to cover her whole body once again.</p>
<p>This caused Kirishima to laugh and Genji to chuckle as Cari slowly turned to look at Hanzo with a blank stare. Hanzo simply let out his own chuckle as he gently patted her head as he took a seat next to her.</p>
<p>“How you wound me, brother. I assume McCree and Crimson are still going at it?” Genji asked as he tilted his helmet covered head.</p>
<p>“No they received a phone call and had to leave immediately,” Hanzo replied as he let out a small sigh.</p>
<p>Cari grabbed the white board that she had placed on the table earlier, and began to shakily write something and showed it to the three males that were in front of her.</p>
<p>
  <i>* Do you honestly think that attending U.A. High School will be a good idea? *</i>
</p>
<p>“I think so! You make a manly hero! You’re Quirk is so cool!!” Kirishima said gleefully.</p>
<p>“You have been trained by us, Cari. We have faith you will flourish. Don’t let your chains hold you back.” Genji replied with a knowing tone.</p>
<p>Hanzo nodded his head in agreement as well as understanding by what his brother meant. Cari looked at all three of them before she began to write on her white board.</p>
<p>
  <i>*Okay. I’ll apply for U.A High School. I still don’t think I’ll be a good hero, but I’ll try.*</i>
</p>
<p>Kirishima let out a woop, as Cari looked over at Hanzo, who gave her a small smile and pride shone from his eyes. Cari nodded her head as she looked over at Genji, who gave her a discreet nod, as she returned her eyes back to Kirishima, he was grinning brightly at her and said,</p>
<p>“We should train together! After all we have ten months until the exam!”</p>
<p>At that notion, Cari nodded her head with closed eyes as happiness radiated off of her at the thought of actually having a true friend to try and help her. Now she would use the help of her uncles and her friend to see how far she could go into the hero world.</p>
<p>
  <b>(Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for any OOCness on some of the characters part! I wanna thank Nana for writing the inspirational story Ignited! I highly recommend checking story out! Sorry for the shortness and lateness of this chapter! Hope you enjoy!!)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Shadow's Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment Cari agreed to give U.A. High School a shot and try her luck at being a hero with Kirishima, training her powers had been extremely difficult. After all it was difficult for her to let the shackles of pain break. Cari felt lonely since Hanzo had been called away for official business back in the States and he wouldn’t be back for several months. Cari stood in front of the stove, looking at the calendar that was hanging on the fridge. Two more days until the entrance exams were to take place. Cari looked down at her omelet, taking notice that it was completely cooked.</p>
<p>Removing her meal off the stove, she placed it on the plate she had on the right side of the stove. As she placed the, Now, unused pan on the burner she wasn’t using before turning to go and sit down at the table. The shoji doors were opened to allow the cool wind of the morning glide through the house. It was mornings like these that made her content after finishing her meal she got up from the table and went to put away and do the dishes. After she put her dishes on the drying rack, Cari returned to the dining room and closed up the Shoji doors. After securing them, she walked toward the front door, making sure to put on her tennis shoes before exiting the house.</p>
<p>Cari locked up the front door, before she began to walk toward the nearby park. The leaves were falling toward the Earth only to be swept away by the wind, taking them against their will to the unknown. Cari knew what that was like, having no true control on where she went how she did something, while she did get to go to new places she was always alone and she scared people with her appearance. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to prevent herself from thinking too much on the past. Without meaning to she accidentally bumped into a torso, snapping her eyes open, eyes widened when she was met with blue eyes that she had heard stories about.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, young lady?” He asked her with concern littering his deep voice.</p>
<p>Quickly, snapping out of her trance like state, she reached to her white board and with shaky hands she replied back,</p>
<p>
  <i>*I am fine. I apologize for running into you *</i>
</p>
<p>The tall, thin man let out a small chuckle as he ran his right through his wild blonde hair before responding kindly,</p>
<p>“It’s alright, young lady.”</p>
<p>Cari looked up at him before quickly writing once more. The man watched her do so with curiosity before his eyes widened at what was written,</p>
<p>
  <i>*Papa, always said that you were a pain the ass with getting hurt, Toshinori-san.*</i>
</p>
<p>Cari watched as his eyes began to fill up with tears before pulling Cari into a hug and constantly begins to apologize over and over again. Cari gently wiggled from his grasp, before shaking writing out what she wanted to say,</p>
<p>
  <i>*You have nothing to be sorry for. Papa talked a lot about you, he would tell me stories of when you both went to high school. How you both became the hero’s you were… if anyone should be sorry… it should be… after all if I hadn’t been born, papa would still be here. I am sorry.*</i>
</p>
<p>Cari looked to the ground ashamed of herself, for causing this great hero to feel as if he had to apologize. However, before the conversation could continue, a male voice quickly called out with tiredness coating his voice,</p>
<p>“All Might!!”</p>
<p>This caused both Cari and Toshinori to jump in surprise. Cari watched in worry as Toshinori turned quickly to spew blood from his mouth in surprise before turning to the person who called out his hero name,</p>
<p>“Young Midoriya, please don’t yell out my hero name.”</p>
<p>Cari looked over to see a boy with fluffy dark green hair, it was obvious that he had been running for a while, sweat dripped down his forehead and he was panting heavily as he hunched over, his hands on his knees. Cari became concerned as she quickly wrote something on her white board before going over the boy, who stood up still panting, his green eyes widened in surprise when he noticed her and his eyes quickly became trained on the white board.</p>
<p>
  <i>*Are you okay?*</i>
</p>
<p>He quickly responded with a slight stutter in it,” Y-Yes!! I am alright.”</p>
<p>“Young Midoryia, this Cari Reyes. She is the daughter of an old friend of mine. Cari this is my student, Izuku Midoriya.” Toshinori introduced both of them, which made Cari bow to Midoriya, who in turn bowed to her.<br/>*It’s nice to meet you, Izuku-kun.* Cari wrote out before giving beaming look.</p>
<p>It was then that she felt Toshinori gently hit her head and says with a slight fatherly tone, “You need to ask to use someone’s first name, Cari.”</p>
<p>As soon as Toshinori finished his sentence Carl’s face began to morph into one of horror, however, just as she was about apologize Midoriya quickly spoke up with a slight smile,</p>
<p>“It’s okay! I don’t mind if she calls me Izuku-kun. May I call you, Cari-chan?”</p>
<p>Cari nodded her head happily, when Izuku quickly asked,” What’s your quirk Cari-chan?”</p>
<p>Cari blinked before turning the board toward her so she could write on it and she turned so Midoriya could see her response.</p>
<p>
  <i>*I am a shadow.*</i>
</p>
<p>Midoriya tilted his head in confusion, it was then Toshinori gently placed a hand upon her head being mindful of her horns as he spoke with austere coating his voice,</p>
<p>“Cari`s quirk Young Midoriya is a very rare one, but also a very deadly and high cost one to wield. I have met one other person who had the same kind of quirk. However that’s a story for another time. Forgive us, Cari, but Young Midoriya and I must get back to training. The exam for U.A. is tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Cari's eyes light up as she scribbled down what she wanted to say and shows the both of them,</p>
<p>
  <i>*I am also going to be trying to get into U.A. along with my other friend Kirishima. Can we be friends Izuku-kun?*</i>
</p>
<p>“Really!? I would love to be your friend, Cari-chan! Hopefully we will be in the same class!!” Midoriya stated excitedly.</p>
<p>Toshinori watched the two with amusement and nostalgia, Cari instantly noticed Toshinori’s sad expression and gently signaled Midoriya to follow her lead as she hugged Toshinori. Midoriya caught on, quickly following her lead and hugged Toshinori as well. Feeling the teens arms around his waist instantly snapped him out of his somber mood. He looked down at the two with a smile before he speaks with amusement,</p>
<p>“I am alright, you two. I am fine now. Let’s get back to training. Cari, I want you to know that I am happy you will be trying for U.A. and I am sure he would be proud of you too. Have you been to middle school?”</p>
<p>Cari blinks as she lets him, looking down at the ground in shame before shaking her head as she begins to write,</p>
<p>
  <i>*I have been home-schooled. Will that make me ineligible to attend?*</i>
</p>
<p>Toshinori crossed his arms over his chest as soon as Midoriya released him before responding with knowing tone,</p>
<p>“No. You’ll most likely be placed in a special section for recommendations. You’ll need to train hard, Cari. There will be a lot of students who would like to get into the U.A.” </p>
<p>Cari nodded her head, before she looked into her bag and pulled out her phone before showing both Midoriya and Toshinori the time. Both of their eyes widened, quickly they bid Cari a goodbye, before returning to their training. Cari watched as the two ran off down the street, she couldn’t help the feeling of envy at how two were obviously close. Cari could feel tears well up in her eyes, however, she quickly brushed away, turning back around toward the nearby desolate park that she would go visit to try and take away her loneliness. The wind began to pick up slightly, she tightened her dark purple scarf around her neck a bit tighter and snuggled her face into it.</p>
<p>Eventually, she arrived at the park, it was a large field with a playground in the center for the younger children, but also had several benches. There was no one around like normal, Cari often came to fix up the play set in case any children decide to come play though no ever did. She often blamed herself for it, after all she knew her appearance often scared people away. Cari approached the play set, and began to examine it, she took note of any loose bolts or any that needed replacing.  Cari then placed her large satchel onto the ground, pulling out several tools and began to make the repairs.</p>
<p>Cari didn’t know how much time had passed when she finished, but she didn’t really mind as she stood up looking at her handy work and closed her eyes proudly at a job well done.</p>
<p>“Hero-san?” A familiar young male voice calling out.</p>
<p>Cari’s eyes snapped open when she noticed several middle school students standing on the sidewalk, one of them she instantly recognized as a young boy that was being bullied months earlier. Cari gave him a small wave, not expecting him to come anywhere near her after her scary display. As she finished putting away her tools, she heard the crunching sound of leaves breaking underneath a heavy weight to her right, turning she was greeted to the middle schooler smiling up at her.</p>
<p>“It's nice to meet you again Hero-san! Are you the one that fixes the playground?” He asked her, noticing her satchel.</p>
<p>Cari blinked at him before nodding her head, she then took in his appearance, the young boy had shaggy blue hair that was obviously getting in the way of his bright blue eyes, compared to her, height wise, he was shorter than her by a few inches shorter than herself. She jumped slightly in surprise when another boy suddenly ran up next to him, wrapping a tanned arm around him, short dark blue hair messily sat up on his head as he turned his dark blue eyes toward her and smiled.</p>
<p>“So, you’re the Hero-san, Kuroko kept talking about? Jeez Kuroko why didn’t you tell us she was so pretty!” </p>
<p>The young boy, Kuroko, turned red slightly before quietly saying,” You weren’t paying attention anyway Aomine-kun.”</p>
<p>Cari then noticed another two middles schoolers appear, one had shaggy hair though his color was obviously a deep red, his eyes were red as well and were glittering with curiosity as he stood next to Kuroko.</p>
<p>	“Aomine unhand Kuroko!” The fourth middle schooler growled out as he pulled Aomine away from Kuroko,</p>
<p>	His red eyes landed on Cari, who instantly got the impression of a tiger living in the boys soul, his red hair was also a bit deeper in color compared to the other ones hair.</p>
<p>	“Let me go, Kagami!” Aomine growled out trying to get the other boy to let go of his jacket.</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Hero-san, for helping Kuroko. My name is Akashi. May we know your name or your hero name?” Akashi asked politely.</p>
<p>Cari couldn’t help the feeling of sorrow as she pulled out her white board and began to write on it before showing them what she wrote,</p>
<p>	<i>*I am happy I was able to scare those bullies away. You can just call me Cari. I am not a hero, though I plan on trying out to get into U.A. High School. *</i></p>
<p>	“Really? You would make a cool, hero, Cari-san,” Kuroko said with a smile as his eyes glittered with admiration.</p>
<p>	Cari scratched the back her head sheepishly as Kagami spoke up in a gruff voice,” I bet you could beat everyone.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah! I normally don’t agree with Bakagami, but you would make a kickass hero!” Aomine stated after finally getting released from Kagami’s grip.</p>
<p>	“I agree with my friends. You would be the best hero out everyone I am sure.” Akashi spoke with a small smile.</p>
<p>	Cari couldn’t help, as she stared at these four middle schoolers that were in front of in surprise as they spoke their encouraging words to her.</p>
<p>	“Here., I have something for you. I have been meaning to give this to you for luck after you had helped me. I am glad to finally be able to meet you again.” Kuroko stated as he began to shuffle around his bag, pulling out a single bracelet, the beads were black however, what caught her eyes was the two golden dragons that acted as the hooks to keep the bracelet together.</p>
<p>	Kuroko handed her the bracelet; she took it from him and cradled it in her hand before she managed to slip it on her left wrist. However, it was then that Akashi spoke up,</p>
<p>	“The rest of us also bought you the matching three bracelets that go with it.”</p>
<p>	Cari looked up in surprise as the other three boys pulled out similar bracelets, Cari couldn’t help as tears filled her eyes as she allowed them to put them on her. Wiping her eyes, she quickly wrote on her white board,</p>
<p>	<i>*Thank you. This is the nicest thing someone has done for me. I’ll become a hero that you boys can look up to. I promise this to you! *</i></p>
<p>	“Just do your best. You are already a hero we look up to!” Kagami stated his hands crossed over his chest as he beamed a smile at her. The three other boys nodded their heads in agreement smiling at her with happiness. Cari for the first time in her life, had people who believed in her and had placed their faith in her. These boys didn’t judge her by her appearance and instead looked past that. With the promise now in place, Cari knew that she had to pass the entrance exam, so she didn’t break her newfound promise.</p>
<p>
  <b>(Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Let me know what you think! Thank you everyone for reading and a special thank you to Nana! Go check her story Ignited! It’s an awesome My Hero Acadamia story!)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Shadow's Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The day of the entrance exam came quickly, Cari had awoken earlier than she normally did so she could make it to the train station on time. After getting dressed in her normal black jeans, with a dark purple long-sleeved shirt, and her black tennis shoes. Before leaving the house, Cari made sure to grab her jacket and her favorite violet colored scarf, wrapping it snugly around her neck. Cari doubled checked the front door to make sure it was locked before turning around to begin her trek toward the train station.</p>
<p>            As she walked, down the street, she could feel the wind had begun to pick up. As Cari walked, she came upon the playground she was at the following day, she was surprised to see children playing on it. Cari watched the young children play for moment when suddenly, one of them fell, scrapping their knee on the ground, the child had begun to cry cause their mother to quickly run over to them. Cari had to look away quickly, for the sight of blood often brought up unwanted memories.</p>
<p>        <i>She stared at the red that coated her shaky hands, her eyes slowly went to the body that laid in front of her. The eyes were open the life was slowly draining from them; an arm reached up, weakly wrapping around her small shoulders and pulled her into the bleeding chest.</i></p>
<p>        <i>“It is not your fault. Live well my daughter.” He weakly spoke through blood stained lips.</i></p>
<p>        <i>When his arm slid off her shoulder, Cari watched the light finally drained from his eyes. Not caring for the pain that littered her body, nor for her throat that was nearly destroyed, Cari let out a sorrowful and angry scream as the shadows consumed her being and her mind became dark.</i></p>
<p>        Cari quickly snapped out of her memories when she felt a suddenly cold chill slice through her very being. She blinked one more, looking down at her hands and for but a moment she thought she saw blood on them. Cari blinked again, and it was gone, her black skin was no longer dyed crimson. Clenching her hands into fists, before shaking her head slightly and before quickly making her way toward the train station. She could feel her dark thoughts slowly began to return to her as she grew closer to the station. These thoughts often came to her, telling her that it was her fault and that she couldn’t save her father what right did she have to be a hero.</p>
<p>        Cari then gently began to mess with the bracelets that were on her wrist and instantly the voices went away. She would keep her promise to the four boys that had put faith in her. Cari would become a hero to prove not only to herself, but to the boys as well that she would be a hero. With her hope renewed Cari quickly made her way to the station, and boarded the train that was headed in the direction of U.A. Upon her arrival to the front of the school she was surprised to see how large the entrance was. Pillars graced each side of the walkway, Cari couldn’t help, but feel small compared to them.</p>
<p>        Quickly she began to make her way toward the area she was assigned to go, finding a spot near the back, and that castes a lot of shadows gave her sense of safety. She was surprised she was one of the first ones within the building, soon, however, she could see people begin to make their way in as well. However, a familiar red headed male soon caught her sight, his red eyes were glancing around the room until they landed on her, which cause them to brighten considerable.</p>
<p>        “Cari! How manly of you to be here early!” Kirishima grinned as he walked over and sat next to her.</p>
<p>        Cari simply beamed at him as everyone soon was seated, it was then that Cari’s eyes landed on the familiar green fluff of hair. Almost as if sensing that he was being stared at Midoriya looked over to where Cari was casing him to smile. Cari gave Midoriya a discreet thumbs up, a sign that she was rooting for him. Midoriya smiled at her before his attention as well as hers was directed toward the podium where Present Mic was presenting himself to the students.</p>
<p>        <b>“WELCOME TO TODAY’S LIVE PERFORMANCE!! EVERYBODY SAY YAY!!”</b></p>
<p>        When he was met with silence, he continued onward to explain the exams. Cari tilted her head as she listened to him explain, she looked down at the documentation that was placed in front of everyone before he started to talk. As she looked through the paper, she realized that her paper stated that after the opening she was to the room for where the recommended students where to go for their practical test. Once the test began Cari did her best to answer each of the written questions to the best of her ability. Not long after they finished with the written exam, Cari turned to Kirishima who looked like was so done with the test. Cari gently placed a hand upon his shoulder and gave him thumbs up.</p>
<p>        Kirishima grinned at her before he spoke happily to her,</p>
<p>        “Let’s do this, Cari! Hopefully we will be in same class.”</p>
<p>        Cari nodded before giving Kirishima a hug for good luck, as she began to leave for where she was assigned to, she spotted Midoriya and quickly ran over to him. Midoriya noticed her instantly and nearly jumped out his skin in surprise when she suddenly pulled him into a hug. She the used her first knuckle to write out a message on Midoriya’s palm,</p>
<p>        <i>*Good luck, Izuku-kun! I believe in you! *</i></p>
<p>        Midoriya looked up at Cari with surprise, she watched as his green eyes began to light up with determination.</p>
<p>        “Good luck to you Cari-chan! Hopefully, we get the same class!”</p>
<p>        Cari nodded her head happily, as she quickly turned, waving at him one last time before heading to her assigned area. As she entered, she could see somewhat smaller group standing around in a large field.</p>
<p>        <b>“WELCOME TO YOUR PRACTICAL EXAM DUDES AMD DUDETTES!! FOR THIS EXAM YOU'LL BE SPLIT INTO DIFFERENT GROUPS AND RUN A 3 KILOMETER OBSTACLE COURSE. YOU'LL BE ALLOWED TO USE YOUR QUIRKS!! WE SHALL ASSIGN YOU NUMBERS AND YOU'LL GO IN A GROUP OF SIX AT A TIME!! PLUS ULTRA EVERYONE!!”</b></p>
<p>        Cari tilted her head as she was given a number, she placed it on the front of her shirt before watching as the first six students were called and raced, as she watched she didn’t notice some walking up to stand next to her.</p>
<p>        “Excuse me. Are you Cari Reyes?”</p>
<p>        Cari turned to see a female standing next to looking at her curiously with dark colored eyes. Cari turned to face the young woman as she nodded her head before she pulled out her white board and quickly wrote on it,</p>
<p>        <i>*Forgive me, but you seem to have me at a disadvantage. What’s your name?*</i></p>
<p>        At reading her response the girl instantly became flustered as she replied quickly,” Ah! Forgive my rudeness. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu and I have heard about you from your father a long time ago.”</p>
<p>        Cari switches slightly at the mention of her father but decides to ignore it and quickly begins to write hear reply,</p>
<p>        <i>*It’s nice to meet you, Momo-chan. Would you like to be friends?*</i></p>
<p>        Momo smiles slightly before she replied back,” It’s nice to finally meet you as well Cari-san. I would be honored to be your friend. Good luck to both of us in the exam.”</p>
<p>        Cari nods her head just as the two turned around to watch the next batch of students, their numbers were called, as they made their way toward the front with four other students, Present Mic began the count down. Cari quickly glanced over at Momo, giving her discreet thumbs up. Just as he yelled out go. Cari instantly began run quickly taking the lead, she mentally thanked Genji and Hanzo for their training. She instantly, heard what sounded someone was on skates. Glancing behind her she could see Momo catching up. Closing her eyes, Cari instantly began to use her shadows to strengthen her legs and made her run faster.</p>
<p>        Just then, Cari managed to cross the finish line first with Momo coming within a centimeter behind her. She turned to Momo, and gave her two thumbs up with closed eyes, signaling she was awesome. Momo smiled as she readjusted her black hair back into its normal ponytail. However, before Momo could say anything else Present Mic began to speak,</p>
<p>        <b>“WELL DONE, LITTLE LISTENERS!! NOW FOR THE FINAL PART OF THE EXAM EACH OF YOU WILL BE INTERVIEWED BY ONE OF THE STAFF OF U.A! ISN'T THAT EXCITING!!”</b></p>
<p>        Cari blinked and mentally sighed, feeling that this was going to be the more difficult part of the exam. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she could see Momo giving her a smile before speaking softly,</p>
<p>        “You need not worry. I have faith we will pass this!”</p>
<p>        Cari beamed at her before nodding her head, meanwhile, she hoped that Kirishima and Midoriya were trying their best to get into U.A. The interview itself was daunting, but Cari couldn’t help thinking back on it. As Cari left the school, not really expecting anyone to be there waiting for her, it was then she heard the familiar voice of Kirishima,</p>
<p>        “Cari! There you are! Its unmanly of you to keep me waiting!”</p>
<p>        Cari perked up, seeing Kirishima waiting for her with a toothy grin on his face before he quickly rushed over to her and picked her up, hugging her happily.</p>
<p>        “We should be getting a letter in the mail in the next week! How manly is that! I can’t wait till we both get into the same class!!” Kirishima grinned as he looked at her.</p>
<p>        Cari nodded her head happily as the two of them began the trek back toward her home, Kirishima not taking notice of what was written on her white board.</p>
<p>       <i> *I will become a great shadow like my father! I won’t let any chains hold me down anymore! I won’t let my past end me! And I won’t let you tell me to give up when I have promises to keep! I’ll be a hero! *</i></p>
<p>        <b>(Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if it seems kind of rushed! I wasn’t sure how the recommended exam was proctored or where they would go. Also, there was a reason I didn’t include the interview. :3 Despite this I hope you enjoyed reading this! Thanks again to Nana for constantly making me be able to continue this fic. Don’t forget to check out her awesome story Ignited! Thank you all again!!)</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>